Ketika Sehun Medhog
by Kuniumi19
Summary: Sehun rl: Cadel, Sehun fanfic saya: Medhog/KaixSehun/New Author, Happy reading/Review Please


**Buku**

"mas, mas..." panggil lelaki cantik pada lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya

"hm?" lelaki yang dipanggil 'mas' tadi berdehem sambil membuka lembaran buku komik di tangannya

"tau ndak persamaannya mas sama buku ini?" lelaki cantik itu menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang dipegang mas mas/? tadi

yang dipanggil mas cuma mengalihkan pandangannya ke lelaki di sampingnya sembari memasang wajah bingung "memang apa?"

"mas kalo habis baca, buku ini disimpan di rak buku kan? bedanya, kalo hatinya mas tak simpen di hatiku..." seru lelaki cantik itu memegang dadanya sembari menerjap-nerjapkan matanya lucu.

mas Kai-lelaki yang tadi membaca buku hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sehun-lelaki yang memanggilnya mas.

* * *

Ketika Sehun Medhog © Kuniumi19

Genre: romance, boys love, humor /saya gak yakin buat yang terakhir

Rated: General +++ /?

Cast: KaiHun

Ini fict abal. Tapi ini asli karangan author.

WARNING! Boys Love, OOC, typos, abal. Gasuka maho? Minggir  
Kritik dan saran diterima asal bukan bash. Plagiator? Minggir. Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan kesamaan dengan fict lain.

maaf, cuma drabble.

BUT THIS IS ORIGINAL FICT OF MINE AND I'M NOT A PLAGIATOR!

EXO © SM Entertainment

Member EXO © GOD

* * *

**Bau**

"aku pulang..." seru Kai sembari menutup pintu.

Sehun yang sedang berada di ruang tengah segera berdiri dan menghampiri Kai di ambang pintu "sudah pulang mas?"

Kai hanya mengangguk lemah. Sehun lalu membawakan tas milik Kai

"Keringatmu banyak mas... mandi dulu..." kata Sehun

bukannya pergi ke kamar mandi, Kai malah merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang ruang tengah.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Kai hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya. bahunya merosot turun. matanya yang terlihat sangat sipit melihat ke arah Kai intens

"malah tiduran..."

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai. Menaruh tas Kai di bawah lalu menarik-narik tangan Kai yang bergelantung indah di bagian depan sofa/?

"bangun mas... mandi dulu..." Sehun masih berusaha membangunkan tubuh Kai.

Kai hanya membuka matanya sekilas, melirik ke arah Sehun, lalu menutup kedua matanya lagi.

"ih, malah tidur lagi. mas ini bau, banyak keringat... betah kayak gitu? mandi duluuuu..." Sehun menarik tangan Kai dan akhirnya Kai sekarang memejamkan matanya dengan posisi duduk.

Kai membuka matanya "bau ya?" Kai mendekatkan hidungnya ke lipatan bahunya /:v/ lalu mengendusnya layaknya seekor anjing

"bau parfum, wangi..." kata Kai kemudian mendongak ke arah Sehun yg berdiri

"wangi apanya. ntar lama-lama bau keringat mas itu kecium kayak bau. bunga. Bang. Kai..." seru Sehun dengan suara menekan pada kata bau bunga Bang-Kai

kali ini Kai yang menyipitkan matanya dengan bahu yang merosot.

* * *

**Bantal Guling**

"mas..." panggil Sehun

"ya?" jawab Kai yang terduduk di atas ranjang mereka

"mas kalo tidur mulutnya ditutupin dong... _iler_nya kemana-mana nih"

Sehun masih membungkus bantalnya dengan _sarung bantal_ ketika Kai masih terkaget-kaget dengan pernyataan Sehun barusan.

"hah?" Kai mlongo.

Sehun berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Kai "ndak sadar ya? kalo ndak saya bilangin ya ndak bakal sadar... Kerjamu itu kurangin mas, jangan kecapekan tiap malem. tidurmu aja sekarang jadi _ngorok..._" lanjutnya

"haahhh?" respon sederhana Kai masih dengan gaya mlongo

"aku harus jemurin semua bantal sama guling tiap hari... malemnya kalo mau tidur aku males meluknya, mas. masih bau _iler_mu." Sehun naik ke atas ranjang lalu merangkak mendekati Kai.

Kai hanya melihat Sehun yang mendekat.

tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya. kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu Kai.

"makanya, tiap malem aku meluk kamu. soalnya kamu ndak bau _iler_..."

* * *

**Baju**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. menerjap-nerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu melirik ke arah jam di sampingnya.

"jam 9..." Sehun membangunkan badannya. mecoba untuk duduk tapi-

"awwhh... aish... kerjaannya si Kkamjong ya ampun... sakitnya..."

Sehun merasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya. ia mengusap pelan pantatnya.

"mas... bangun" Sehun mengguncang pelan badan Kai.

"eungghh..." Kai menggerakkan badannya tak nyaman kemudian ia membuka matanya. "ada apa?"

"sudah jam 9..." kata Sehun.

Kai mengucek-ucek kedua matanya lalu mengusap mukanya.

"cuci muka dulu..." Sehun melihat Kai yang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawanya/?

Kai hanya mendesah kecil lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"pantatku sakit... anterin ke kamar mandi..." pinta Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya.

Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu mendesah lagi "baiklah, baiklah..."

Kai beranjak dari tidurnya. berjalan perlahan lalu berhenti ketika menyadari Sehun tak beranjak sesenti-pun dari tempatnya.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya "tidak jadi ke kamar mandinya?"

"gendooongg~~" rajuk Sehun

Kai mendengus pelan. ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun "kenapa tidak berjalan sendiri saja?"

Kai menggendong Sehun ala bridal style, lalu mulai berjalan.

"pantatku sakit, mas... itu kerjaanmu" seru Sehun sembari memukul bahu Kai pelan.

Kai memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam

'ohh... tadi malam...' pikir Kai dalam hati. Kai kemudian tersenyum sendiri mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam bersama Sehun-nya.

"heh! ngapain senyum senyum kayak gitu? kaya orang gila aja mas ini" seru Sehun memukul dada bidang Kai.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun sembari tersenyum. dan menurut Sehun itu sangat... menyeramkan? sekaligus menggelikan sepertinya

"eemmm, ngomong-ngomong..." Sehun kembali memulai percakapan.

ketika sudah sampai di kamar mandi, Kai mendudukkan Sehun di pinggiran bath tub.

"ya?" sahut Kai setelah berhasil mendudukkan Sehun.

"baju kita tukeran..." Sehun memandangi Kemeja putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "lagi..."

Kai ikutan memandangi tubuhnya yang memakai kaus longgar dan celana boxer hitam.

Kai mengacak gemas rambut Sehun "bajuku juga bajumu, Hun"

"iyaa... _lhawong _aku yang beli..." ujar Sehun.

"tapi baju ini memiliki ukuran badanku... coba lihat jika kau yang memakainya, kelihatan longgar... seperti sehabis di ra-Awwhh"

Sehun sengaja menginjak kaki Kai. dan itu membuat Kai meringis karena rasa sakit yang sungguh luar biasa/?

"aku memang habis kamu anuin/? mas. jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi" kata Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"tak apa, toh aku tak keberatan kalau kau mau memakai pakaianku setiap hari..." ucap Kai-setelah merasa sakit di kakinya memudar-sembari mengusap pelan rambut Sehun.

dan akhirnya rona di pipi Sehun tak segera menghilang, justru makin memerah.

-END-

.

.

.

A/N: maaf ya kalo abal, gak bagus, typo, jelek, gak nge feel :'O  
Aku masih abal... maafkan akoh /.\  
OOC banget ya? iya. akoh tau kok kalo Sehun gak bisa bahasa jawa :'O /plok  
Aku bikin ff ini dalam keadaan stres mikirin anak2 rp :'O  
kwkwk, malah curhat.  
Makasih yang sudah baca.  
paaii~

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
